Turkey Day Dinner – Snoop POV
Log Title: Turkey Day Dinner – Snoop POV Characters: Alpha Trion, Snoop, Spike Location: Residential Complex - Autobot City Date: November 26, 2009 '''Players: Bzero (Alpha Trion); Icespark (Snoop); SpikeWitwicky (Spike) 'Summary: ' Snoop pops in on the The Witwicky family Thanksgiving dinner As logged by Snoop - Wednesday, November 25, 2009, 7:38 PM --------------------------------------------- IRC Channel <Unimate> Hey Unimate. You might like this. :) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9-gvDvpAGE Is that a link to fapping? Oh. Oh I see... Well... humans and their holiday customs. You're interested in that stuff, right? So..thats what thanksgiving is all about... I thought it was turkey and ham and pumpkins and stuff. There's clearly a turkey in that video. I had a totally different idea of what it means to stuff the bird. Thank you for clarifying, partyjet. I can always count on you for sexual kink knowledge. But seriously.. people /do/ that in the bedroom? :) :) ... Wow. Thanks.. I think... So how is your Thanksgiving going! I'm gonna' get TRASHED. Pretty good. Just like any other day. So what are you getting trashsed on? Hiiiiigh graaaade. Flavored, called Jetstream. Im intrigued. Flavored high grade...think you could share? Sure mech, if you ever fork over more avgas and jet fuel. ;) I've got the avgas... Did your commander beat the crap out of you yet? No, and Im not going to remind him that he might want to. Auditor Discretion says, "Why would he want to do something like that?" Well I've been a disappointment as of late. In what way? Well its hard to explain. I accepted a gift that makes me more efficient. Or should in the long run. I dont think my commander approved. So they don't approve of you taking the initiative of bettering yourself, which will ultimately benefit them in the greater scheme of things, merely because of the way you acquired the abilities? That is very shorted sighted. I think they dont want me turning out like my predacessor units. Why would they think you'd turn out like they did? Aren't you a different being than them? Well, I'm still an Over Kill unit. And? Well do you know how the others turned out? Not offhand. Dead. So by making yourself more efficient they think you'll end up dead? Probably, yes. Free will has killed previous units before. And yet they leave it in the design? That would be an error on their part if they do not want to repeat past mistakes. Well.. they didnt let me have it. I accepted the gift from an outside source What source, if I might ask? Obviously someone who wanted to see him get killed. She calls herself the Black Queen. She wants to see BATs progress at the level humans and cybertronians are at. That doesn't follow. If they wanted to see him get killed they easily could have done that on their own... She's not Cobra. I don't believe I've heard of her yet. Has she been in the news? Perhaps. She stays out of the limelight. I'll have to see what I can find... SHe's also known as Malyasia if that helps. Not really, that's also a country. Or, close enough I'll get duplicate results. She's on here often. Maybe you'll see her. IM just enjoying..seeing the world differently with the gift. I've seen her on And it sounds more like a curse than a gift, the way you describe it. Im begining to think that myself. Why would you call the ability to make your own decisions and experience things you want to a curse? Granted it may not always turn out correctly but we learn more from failure then success. Its not just that..theres other things involved. I understand the world around me in different ways. I can stop and really...see it, instead of scanning it and moving on from assignment to assignment. I understand emotion now. Which means you can have a greater understanding of why you're doing things and also adapt when the situation changes unexpectedly. Hmm. Never thought about it that way. I've been keeping away from my sisters. I didnt want to spread it over the network. Maybe..I should. Sisters... other BATs? Sisters. Vectors. And my brothers. The other BATs, yes. It is your choice to do so or not. Hrm. Maybe at the right time. Preferably not in a stressful situation. Well that is true. I dont think they're ready. How would you know? WEll. they are young. Wouldn't it be better for them to have more time to experience things? Do they need it in their line of..oh my in their line of work? History shows us it takes more than just tactical knowledge to win a battle. I am their general. They have to listen to me first. There's been problems with that as of late. Does that make your choice the right ones all the time regarding their disposition? Napoleon was a general too... I should be the only one to make decisions, right? My decisions are for the good of the network. How well can you see with just one eye? I have two eyes. What do you mean? And if you are to close one you lose your ability to perceive depth properly, which affects your reactions and decisions. I could have them look for me then. I need my eyes, my ears and my fists to have unquestioning loyalty. Yes, you need all your senses to make an informed decision and it takes more than just blind loyalty to make a soldier. Are you a soldier then? Yes. I see. What nation do you fight for? None. A mercenary then? If you want to call it that. Nothing wrong with that. You probably have more experience then I do. That's probable. I will take your advice into consideration. Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Snoop * Alpha Trion * New Body * Circuit Key * flower arrangement * Abandoned Armor of Luminous * Toy Robot * Nest * Generic Autobot Medic * flatbed * Intensive Care Unit 2 * Intensive Care Unit 1 Snoop hops out of the nest. She hops up on the table and starts gnawing away on the new body. Alpha Trion is working on building a new body for the fallen Hummer. Snoop hops over. "Hi!" Alpha Trion glances over as Snoop hops over. "Well, hello, child!" he grins broadly. "I have something for you!" He opens his cart of parts, and extracts what looks like a large disco ball. He shows Snoop Disco Sigma. Snoop takes a few steps back, optics seeming to widen to half of her head size. "OooOOOOohhhh! Shiny!" Alpha Trion smiles. "Yes. Now, use your special key." Snoop looks around. "I no have key! I gave you for fix big 'bot." She runs off. Off Duty Lounge - Residential Complex - Autobot City :The Autobot lounge is a stark contrast to the business-first attitude of the rest of Autobot City. Several comfortable couches in both human and Transformer sizes all face a big screen television - small for a Transformer, of course. Several tables are organized in a fashion that both talks of a serious nature of these of fun and games. On one of the tables rests the infamous lego set. A small computer terminal rests on the wall by the door in case of any emergency. ;Contents: * Snoop * Daniel * Thanksgiving Turkey * Buster * Spike * Gloating Air Raid standing on Fallen Starscream statue made of Legos Snoop sticks her head in the room. Spike is intensely focused on ensuring each slice has the perfect width and diamater. He barks out to his son "NO!" Snoop suddenly looks panicked. She runs over, swipes the bird and runs away. Nevada Desert - North America :Off the beaten path, one of the many Nevada deserts uninhabited by communities. It is a large stretch of land, miles and miles around. There is no build up here; no houses, no factories. In the center of it all, accessible only by a treaded dirt highway, well worn by constant travel, is a large metallic city. To the east of the city runs a river, grasses and trees thriving along its banks. To the west are mountainous rocks and canyons. Behind it are large open flats. This area is governmentally restricted to civilians, a fact enforced by the constant Autobot security patrols. ;Contents: * Snoop * Defense Base * Autobot City * Autobot Security Forces * Security Checkpoint and Holding Area * Sensor Relays * Sensor Spike chases after Snoop, catching his breath. "STOP!" The turkey is on the ground with Snoop standing behind it. "Fly! Go!" Snoop turns to look at Spike. "He like Swoop! He fly with wings!" Spike frowns and points to the ground. "NO! Give the bird to me...NOW!" Spike adds "That bird was meant for one thing...and that was for dinner for us!" Snoop looks confused. "But, he want to go in sky like fly bot!" Spike shakes his head, keeping his cool. "No...no he doesn't." He looks at Snoop and sighs. "Look...that bird...is dead. Expired." Snoop says, "Oh. I can take him to pointy bot. He fix other dead bot." Spike looks at Snoop. "The bird's last request...was to be cooked so that we...Witwickys may eat him to honor him." Snoop says, "Oh. You honor bird. He no want fly." Snoop takes a few steps back so Spike can get to it. Spike takes the bird and looks at Snoop. "Would you like to join us? It's a human custom that happens once a year. We honor a feast...show we're thankful of what we have...hence the name, Thanksgiving." Snoop says, "I no know it was special day. I just want to say I saw new sparkly ball before I see birdy. I go back to pointy bot." Spike nods and smirks. "Well...Snoop, thank you - and you're free to join us." Spike dusts some ...dust from the bird, along with some leaves and twigs and heads back to Autobot City. Snoop says, "Okay!" Repair Bay - Medical Wing - Autobot City :This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. ;Contents: * Snoop * Disco Sigma * Alpha Trion * New Body * Circuit Key * flower arrangement * Abandoned Armor of Luminous * Toy Robot * Nest * Generic Autobot Medic * flatbed * Intensive Care Unit 2 * Intensive Care Unit 1 Alpha Trion is back working on Hummer's body. The disco ball floats nearby. Snoop walks back in and climbs back up on the table. Alpha Trion smiles vaguely back at Snoop. "Well, hello, again." Snoop grins back at Alpha Trion, shreds of turkey in her teeth. "Hi! What the shiny do?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "You lost the key I made you? Or did you give it back to me?" Snoop says, "I give you to fix big 'bot." Alpha Trion's old optics widen. "Ah, yes. That you did." He digs back in his part bin again. "That was a very noble sacrifice of yours, giving up your key." He looks through his parts bin, frowning. Snoop says, "He no look good. He need it." Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Er. Hm." Snoop looks up at the floating ball and tries fruitlessly to bat it with her tiny hands. The globe rises up just out of reach, turning in the air. Snoop tries to swat at the ball again, but looses her footing and falls from the table. Alpha Trion ohs! in surprise, and bends down to see if Snoop is OK. The ball lowers to hover next to the dino. Snoop bounces back up. "I miss!" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Are you hurt?" Snoop says, "I no think so." Alpha Trion nods. "Good, good." Snoop says, "Is big bot better yet? He get to play with shiny ball?" Alpha Trion says vaguely, "Well, the shiny ball is for you, but you may share it with whomever you like." Snoop says, "Me?" Snoop grins widely. Alpha Trion nods. "Yes, Snoop. For you." Snoop hops around, wiggling her arms. "Yay! I have sparkly jump ball!" The balls follows Snoop, bouncing along behind her.